Ash and the battle frontier
by knightofstories141912
Summary: Ash lost his chance to get into the Sinnoh League and had to forfeit he leaves Sinnoh leaves behind his friend Dawn and Brock and returns to Kanto to think what to do next. He lost all answer until he remembered one thing that slipped his mind ... the "BATTLE FRONTIER".
1. Chapter 1:Confrontation of the Brain

Hi everyone this is Knightofstories141912 This will be my first ever official fanfiction on the site i have many ideas ready but i need to make these chapters the best so please review and have suggestions and please go a little light considering this is my first fanfiction

so without further ado enjoy!

Episode 1:confrontation of the Brain

our new journey begin's as Ash returns home from the sinnoh league after his battle his  
with Paul a Pokemon trainer who is quite the opposite of Ash training his Pokemon like machine's  
Ash battled Paul and emerged victorious however his Pokemon had been injured to the point where  
they can't battle and Ash had to forfeit his battle for he can't substitute his pokemon and now he is now  
on his way home with Dawn a fellow traveler and friend of Ash who wishes to be a top Pokemon coordinator  
and Brock and long time friend of Ash and an inspired Pokemon breeder wanting to be the best and now pursuing to be the best Pokemon doctor now our hero's now are at the port ready to set sail for home.

"Confrontation of the Brain"

dock of the boat where Ash and Brock's boat is about to leave.

Dawn looks as her friends with a sad feeling in her chest seeing her two friends leave

"so your heading back home now, right Ash?"

ash turns back to look at his new friend and he too was feeling sad leaving a friend behind

"yeah i have no more reason to be here and i'm sure that there are more league's to conquer out there"

Dawn sighed knowing that was what he was going to say

Brock came soon and told them the boat is leaving

"Ash we gotta go the boat's going to leave soon and will leave us behind if we don't hurry"

"alright Brock"Ash said in a friendly tone

"see you Dawn we'll see each other again"

Dawn was relieved to hear it

"You better be back cause the next time you come here i'm will be a top coordinator"

"i'll look forward to it Dawn"

Ash put his hand and Dawn shook it

"Ash come on the boat is going to leave us behind"

Ash ran with Brock

"alright coming Brock" Ash running hastily as the boat was starting to steam

"see you Dawn good luck at the next grand festival ill be back to see it"

"i'll look forward to see you two again come back soon"  
Ash and Brock got on the boat and waved back at Dawn for the last time

"Yes we Will see each other again right Ash" Dawn put her hand over her heart that was pounding fast  
the boat was now on it's way to saffron city

"hey Ash what are you going to do now that your heading home" Brock said with curiosity written all over his face  
Ash looked at the open sunset looking worried and concerned about something

"I don't really know now I challenged all the Pokemon league I know and I lost everyone except the orange island league  
I don't really know what to do now"

"well i'm sure you'll find something you always had a way to find new adventure" Brock said with a reassuring face

"thanks Brock, but I wish it was always that easy" Ash looked and thinked on what to do now a sailor shouted " we are now arriving at Vermilion city, I will repeat we are now arriving Vermilion city"

"well we better get going Ash" Brock said

"alright" Ash was still thinking on what to do now with his life  
they traveled until they reached path separating the path to pewter city and pallet town

"well this is our goodbye now Ash" Brock said a little sadness was heard for Brock was going his separate way's with his friend

"Yeah see you later Brock we'll see each other again" Ash said with his face sighing a little  
they shook hand and now went their separate ways  
during the travel through the viridan forest

"Hey Pikachu what do you think we should do now?"

"Pika" pikachu said with a face of knowing nothing and bummed of being unable to battle for his friend

"I'm sure we will find something" Ash said with concern in his voice  
they now reach pallet town and are heading home and rang the doorbell Ash's mother Delia now comes up and opens the door to see her son and then greet's them

"welcome home Ash! I saw the your match on the TV you did really well! You should be proud!"

welcomed Ash's mom. Her son had just returned home from the sinnoh League

Ash's mom greet's her son when he returns from the sinnoh league he would have won but his pokemon  
was worn out and to beaten from the previous match with paul and he lost his chance when the nurse joy from  
the league told him the conditions and that they wont be able to battle Ash couldn't believe his ears but he knew better then to let his pokemon battle when they were in such condition so he forfeited the match and he lost  
his chance to battle and be winner of the sinnoh pokemon conference  
he returns with his pikachu which jumped into Delia

"Pika" CHAAAAAa

"Hi Pikachu, how have you been"

"Pika Pikachu"

Pikachu smiling at the happy mother

" Hi mom, how's it been"

"Oh the same oh same oh"

Ash felt a little better after talking with his mom but the forfeit  
of the sinnoh conference and the parting with his friends still sadden him

" i am tired mom so im going to take a rest"

"ok dear you must be exhausted do you want something to eat later"Delia said knowing her son must be exhausted from his trip:

"No thanks. I don't really have much of an appetite now, maybe later," Ash sighed regretfully.

"ok just tell me when you want something to eat ill make something nice for you when you want it"

"thanks mom" ash went straight to his room to go on his bed and pikachu comes and shows a concerned face"

"Pika- pi ?his face show concerns for his trainer and his friend

"Thanks pikachu but i still can't get over the lose and had to forfeight after beating Paul and still i couldn't go any further after winning such a acomplishment I still cant believe it  
I was so close to winning it and i just lost the chance to take one more step to become a pokemon master

"pika" pikachu is feeling guilty for not being able to help his friend battle the next battle and helping him win the conference  
ash "hey we can't help it if you guys can't battle, paul despite his cruel ways with his pokemon was incredible powerful, and we made paul change his ways and turn a new leaf, we even  
beat such an incredible trainer so dont feel so down"

"Pika pi" feeling a little better after hearing that from his friend but the face on his trainer still concerns him."

ash is thinking hard about what to do now after the conference he now doesn't know what to do with his life and now that he has entered the other regions conference then theirs no point in  
doing the same conference again for he will just face the same opponents again and he will know the advantage of the opponent if he faces the same opponent again

he thinks and then he remembers the offer of going to be the battle frontier brain

"hey Pikachu how about we call an old friend and see how's he doing"

"Pika" Piakchu asking with a confused face on who's he's talking about"

"Bye mom i'm heading to professor oak ill be back for dinner, can we have pasta for dinner tonight"

"oh ok see you later than" Delia said

ash arrives at the lab and sais hi to professor oak the one who gave Ash his first pokemon pikachu, and then he sais hi  
to Tracy a man who traveled with him when he was competing in the orange league on orange island

"Hey profesor oak can I borrow the video phone?"

"of course you can, but why the sudden rush?"

"There's someone i need to call that's important"  
ash run's to the video phone while the professor was wondering what was so important to make ash run like that but he just returned to his study on reasearch

ash ran to the Bellsprout video phone and then dialed in some numbers and then a man with a hawain shirt and wearing shade's appeared on the screen

"This is Scott speaking how may I hel- well if it isn't Ash how's it going, i didn't expect a call from you today"

"Hey Scott im doing great"

"so where are your friends that were traveling with you during the time you were at the battle frontier?"

"we went our separate way's Brock went back to his home in pewter city, May and Max went back to petelburg city"

"I see, well what can i help you with Ash i'm sure yo didn't call just to say hello?"

"I was wondering if you can help me with something?"

"as long as it's within my power i'm all ears"

"I was wondering if the offer to be a battle Brain is still available for me"

"Yes, it's always open for you Ash, why do you ask?"

"I thought about it and I was hoping i can be a Battle Frontier Brain"

"you sure Ash cause this is serious if your joking it ain't funny" with the glasses it blocked scoot's eyes but his presence was

intense about the subject at hand

"I'm serious Scott I want to be a battle brain I want to be as strong as possible and win against strong trainer's"

"well then i guess that you really are serious then"

"yeah"

"alright then let's decide the meeting place and then we'll talk about this subject some more over there"

"alright that sound great scout"

"so where do you want to meet"

Ash thought long and hard on where to meet

"How about Vermilion city, it's close to the ocean and if we need to go to a destination over sea we can take the ss anne"

"that sound like a great spot i'll see you there in 3 day's Ash"

"alright see you there Scott"

as Ash hung up, the phone clicked in place

"Well how was your call ash?"

"It's great and it seem's like well have a battle frontier that came from pallet town be here soon"

"REally who is it"

"It's going to be me Professor oak"


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Brain Conference

sorry for the late update my computer had no microsoft and it went and crashed while it made it worse so i didn't have the system or file to make it again but i saw my reviews and i see i have some problems with grammer worry not you won't see so many mistakes this time and I have followers and favorites thank you for your support i will make this story the best to my abilities hope you enjoy 2 :)

Episode 2: Battle brain conference

Last time Ash and Pikachu went their separate way's with their friend's dawn and Brock and went back home to pallet town, and just when Ash had finally reached a block in his life he remembered scoot a Pokémon trainer searcher searching for Pokémon trainer's to challenge the battle frontier, scoot made an offer to Ash who defeated the battle frontier to be a battle brain but Ash refused, but now Ash remembers and now might consider to be the next Pokémon battle frontier Brain

"Conference of the Brain's"

"It's going to be me Professor oak"

"WOW! That's great Ash, I'm a little shocked though you're the last person who I would have thought of to give up traveling and just stay in one space. What made you change your mind now?"

"Well I have already competed in the other Pokémon league and I couldn't beat them and I never managed to get past the semifinals" ash then went to a corner and sulked there with a purple gloom over whelming him.

Professor oak: "gloomy"*sweat drop*

Ash then comes out

"Any way I thought that a Pokémon master has to be a strong trainer and if can defeat powerful trainer's then I will be a Pokémon master through this way being the greatest Pokémon frontier Brain"

Professor oak in his mind: Ash I don't think just defeating strong trainer's is exactly the way to be a master, but whatever your decision is I'm glad you finally found your own path of life" Professor oak out of his mind "well ash since you're going to be staying in one area why don't you tack this handing him an unusual pokedex "since you're going to be now staying in one particular area you will see particular types of Pokémon in that one area and since you really care for Pokémon I thought that you might help me find new data for the Pokémon and input the data in the pokedex I gave you for new trainers".

"Thanks professor oak, I don't really know if I will use it I'm not really that smart"

"It doesn't have to be detailed but something like what they like, what they enjoy to do and what they do best will be sufficient enough"

"Alright then I will make sure to use it professor oak thanks a lot"

"Thanks ash it will get me more excited on my research knowing that there is still more to learn about the world of Pokémon"

"I don't know when I will see something I don't know about Pokémon but I'll send it to you as fast as I can when I do find something new"

"Thanks ash I also have something else for you but you first have to tell me the place you are setting your stadium"

"What is it professor oak?"

"That is something you will find out when you see I think it will come in handy for you and your Pokémon"

"Alright well I have to go home now mom's making pasta tonight for dinner"

"Well that sounds quite tempting it's starting to make me hungry"

"Well ill see that if my mom will make some dinner for you too professor oak I'm sure we can make one more"

"Thanks ash I would like that I couldn't have lunch because I have to feed the Pokémon and do my research"

"Alright I'll see you later then professor oak"

That night ash and his mom and Pokémon had their dinner and ash took a pack of pasta for professor oak that really looked

Forward to it"

Scout back at the kanto battle frontier "well it seems like ash is ready to be a battle brain I'm surprised he's was the

Last person I was expecting to take up on the offer but then again I guess this is great that now we have an even stronger

Frontier brain then Brandon now things are finally starting to get interesting"

Scout pushed a button under his desk and then a computer screen popped up on his desk

"I hope they are all at their stations today wouldn't want to leave anyone out of this"

He pushed a button on the side of the screen and then the screen showed stations of each battle facility main office

Everyone was there at the station miraculesy unlike one of them

Brandon, Annabel, Greta, spencer, Lucy, tucker were all on the screen except one

"Hey everyone I see you are all doing well?" Scoot said with his usual grin the seven battle frontier came up and Brandon was the first to speak

"What's the sudden call I'm in the middle of my research on regigigas" Brandon the battler pyramid frontier was holding papers and a pen in his hand

"Yes what is the sudden all for I have to battle a trainer that's coming soon and I can't stand it knowing I did not wear the perfect

Outfit for the occasion" Tucker the Battle Dome frontier was in the middle of his changing wardrobe

"and I have to take care of my Pokémon that just finished a battle" Lucy said with her usual cold stare and her Pokémon were around her

"and I was in the middle of my meditation" Greta the temple frontier brain

"Hey we all have to listen I'm sure scoot called us for an important reason to call all of us together" Anabel the Battle tower frontier

"Well almost everyone"*sweet drops* Scout said

The blank screen in the left corner was Noland's screen and not so surprisingly his room was messy with stuff

"Hey Noland are you in there" scout was wondering if his machine went haywire this time and killed him

Then a body came up covered in papers and some machine parts fell off it to

"HEY I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE DO YOU MIND! Noland was really irritated by the sudden call and ruining his nap

Everyone had sweat drops falling off their heads; scoot was the first to recover.

"Well get some sleep later I have an important announcement for you and all of you frontier"

?

"We'll be having a new battle brain joining us from this day forth, can you guess who it is" with his signature grin

Brandon and the other were looking confused

"There is no one that rings a bell everyone that tried to finish the frontier lost to us and no has completed this frontier for a while" Brandon said with his logical reasoning and stern face

Greta agreed" OSH, there is no one that has even defeated my medechan or Harima yet"

Everyone had agreed

Scout sweat dropped" seriously no one knows"

Everyone had a confused face

Scoot signed out of worry "here's a hint, he is a man who we all know well and he completed this tower not that long ago"

Spencer looks and sais "we all are now even more confused we didn't even have any trainers who even beaten Greta much less even Noland"

"yeah no one has defeated me or even beated me in a type advantage battle" spencer said with a face of mere confusion

scoot was even more concerned and had more sweat drops " ok here's another hint he is a trainer that we all know very well on a friendly term and

even we admire his skills"

"no one rings a bell do you know espeon" Anabel said with a face of confusion but in her heart she has a hunch on who it is

"I only admire people with a sense of fashion and artistic beauty" Tucker said with his hand full of outfits still can't decide what outfit to wear

Scoot was now really worried on how his Brains don't even remember the challenger they faced and even admire him

scoot can't stand it anymore "oh come on we started his fanclub"shouted at the top of his lungs

then everyone realized who it was

Brandon was the first to speak "you mean the one who caused so many problems but pulls through with his optimism"

tucker" the one who has a beautiful friendship with his Pokémon and can combine multiple combo attacks"

Lucy" the one who shows the strength and will of his Pokémon"(and is friends with that man) (a.k.a. Brock)

Greta" the one who froze my medichan which took day's to unfreeze"

Spencer" the one who can use nature with his tactics"

Noland "the one who defeated Aritcuno and me in a battle

Anabel "the one who has a friendship that can even be admired by all Pokémon trainers and still fight like a master"

scoot finally was relieved that his brains were not that thickheaded

anabel said with concern "are you sure I mean he's the last person we all thought was going to be frontier"

scoot said with a face of recomposure "yeah that was my first thought to but he called this morning this morning"

Brandon was shocked "WAIT he called this morning?"

"yeah he's coming in 3 days to saffron city, is there a problem?"

every was then in perfect unison

"OF COURSE THAT'S A PROBLEM" all of the Frontier Brains said simultaneously.

"I'M AT A MEETING CONCERNING REGIGIGAS TEMPLE"

"I HAVE CHALENGERS COMING TO THE FACTORY"

"I HAVE TO TEND TO MY POKEMON BACK HOME"

"I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR SUCH AN IMPORTANT MEETING"

"I HAVE TO HAVE MY OUTFIT FOR MY NEXT MEETING"

"I HAVE TRAINING THAT NEED TO BE DONE AT THE BATTLE ARENA"

"everyone please calm down I'm sure it was short notice on Scoots part as well seeing as he isn't the king of man to just forget something this important till now" Spencer said with his usual cool, calm tone of voice.

everyone soon calmed down but are still edgy on the whole thing coming so suddenly to them

Scoot with his usual calm tone "thank you for calming the situation at hand down spencer"

Now giving an aura of seriousness and his face looking deadly concern, and serious "Now let's get at the business as hand shall we"

End of chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is a little too dull I had no time to write and make it perfect I'll try to make it better next chapter hoped you enjoyed please give me some helpful reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Judgment of the Brains

This is the third chapter of "ash and the battle frontier" I took and fixed some mistakes that I have made in previous chapters and this time for sure I have fixed Scott's name so now enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3

"Judgment of the Brains"

Last time Ash a Pokémon trainer has returned home from the sinnoh league and had came upon a block in his Pokémon career, just when it seemed hopeless he remembered Scott a Pokémon trainer searcher to search for Pokémon trainers to challenge the Battle Frontier home to 7 different types of frontier brain who are more powerful then gym leaders, ash completed his battle frontier journey a while back and now he has remembered it and now wishes to enter the battle frontier. He called Scott and now he will be seeing the judgment of all the brains together.

"Judgments of the Brains"

Scott's was now discussing with his frontier brains with ash now turning frontier brain and we go back to Ash who is right now preparing for vermilion city.

There run's a boy with his loyal Pikachu running by his side and then they got over the hill heading toward to vermilion city and seeing them off is Ash's mother Delia Ketchum

"Already off on another adventure huh? I really wish he would just stay home for a while but I guess you can't do anything about a boy growing up." Delia said with a smile seeing her son off. "Though the next time he returns back here I wonder if he will bring something that even I will enjoy seeing, well I guess I can't hope for too much, now then Mimey I need some help with the vegetable garden."

Mr. Mime the Ketchum Pokémon who helps Delia with all the house chores and keep's her company at home.

Little farther off from the Ketchum residence a lone man wearing a red under shirt with a white lab coat see's a trainer off over the hill to the forest

"Well then I better get ready in case Ash needs to switch his Pokémon." Professor Oak returns to his lab to continue his research and write a few Pokémon poets.

Running toward the Viridian forest Ash and Pikachu run through the road and reminisce their memories of their journey.

"Hey Pikachu."

"Pika?" the rodent Pokémon wondered

"We went through a lot on our journey and now we have lost the Sinnoh league I was pretty stuck on my journey when I found out I had to forfeit the Sinnoh league when we managed to beat Paul. He became a little nicer after that and showed more emotions, so even though we lost the league we won against Paul."

"Pika pika." Pikachu cuddles his trainer's cheeks

"Now that we found our new path lets continue our journey together and become even stronger together and reach being a Pokémon master!" pumping his fist high into the air.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Imitating his trainer and best friend.

"Let's go Pikachu to our new goal, Master of the Battle Frontier, and soon Pokémon Master!" Running to the viridian forest with his friend who jumped off his shoulder to run to.

"PIKACHU!" running alongside his friend they head to their path toward their new goal and dream.

Lodge in Tohjo falls

A teen girl with violet hair and her violet shirt and pants looks at a picture of her and ash laughing on the lake when he was there.

It was Salon Maiden Anabel.

"I hope to see you soon … Ash" as she stares at the lake outside her lodge where she and Ash played with his Corphish"

All Frontier Brains have casted their votes and now await the joyous meeting of Ash one of their most enjoyable battle trainer in three days

To be continued

Sorry it took so long unexpected trips and classes and lectures came up over the entire summer I never had time for anything else sorry you guys saw I have some new follower thanks for supporting me ill try to make it better sorry its also short but I have a trip soon and I can't use my pc sorry and schools coming up so it will be random updates so I hope you will still follow me and I have added a pole to which story I should do after this one please vote for 2 of your favorite choices looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4: Frontier Ash's old friend p1

**Author note: Sorry for the long wait lots of things going on in school so not much time. I saw I have some people looking and I now have close to 1500 views, thank you all for looking at my story and I will continue till I finish this story. Like I said in my last chapter I also have a poll in my profile which I would like you readers to see and vote which one I should do along with this story. Look forward to your votes and once the story is voted I will be accepting OC s created by you and I will do my best to put them into the story and I will see to it, that the story with your OC will be great to your satisfaction, vote soon poll ends in the middle of the 9th month. Now enjoy this chapter**

**And I don't own Pokémon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon it belongs to Nintendo**

**Episode 4**

Last time Ash has now ran toward Viridian forest where he will soon pass to go to Viridian city to meet Scott a Pokémon trainer searcher who wants to talk to Ash about his chances of being a new Battle Frontier Brain. We join Ash and Pikachu passing through the Viridian forest on the path to their next goal, while walking down memory lane.

"Frontier Ash's old friend Part 1"

Road through Vermilion Forest

Ash was now walking through the forest with Pikachu walking by his side. They were both looking at the forest with many memories of their journeys and friends there.

"Do you remember Pikachu this is where we first went to when our journey started" Ash now thinking down memory lane.

"Pika" Pikachu as well looking back to the time when they first started out as new trainers

Ash now looking at the sky chuckling a little "I remember the time when you gave me and Professor Oak a thunder shock and shocked all of my family and friends with my mom, I wished Gary was there I would have loved to see his shocked face being zapped with thunder" thinking now the time when Pikachu zapped everyone that Pikachu came in contact with at that time.

"Pikaa" Pikachu now scratching the back of his head with his tail with a small chuckle remembering what he did back then was not the best way to greet someone new.

"Now that brings back the time when we started our journey" Ash now looking back to the first day he started his journey.

_/Flash Back_

_On top of a tall hill with a long flight of stairs lays a lab with a cream color texture to its walls and on top of it was a red roof in the shape of a dome and a windmill spinning in the front yard. Inside was Ash when he was just 10 years old and in his pajamas due to him being late and running out without a change of cloth's and was with a man who is standing with Ash around a small machine with three empty Poke balls on it. The man who was standing right next to Ash was wearing a red shirt, brown pants, white lab coat, brown shoes, and has grey hair concern about what the boy wanted to do_

_"Well there is still one left but I—"showing concern for what the boy wanted to do and wondered what he should do._

_"Professor I'll take it" interrupting professor oaks sentence due to desperation of making sure he can get a pokemon._

_The small machine then pop's a Poke ball in the center of the three empty Poke ball and it was encrusted with a lightning bolt on it._

_Professor Oak then grabs it and hands it to Ash "I think I should warn you, but there is a problem with the last one" a tone of concern in his voice._

_Ash takes it form the profesors hand "I have to have a pokemon." Leaving the poor professor with no choice._

_"well in that case" _

_The pokeball opens and white light came out and then turned yellow and from that light came a small yellow mouse with red checks and a tail in the shape of a thunder bolt, with a brown tip around the end of its tail._

_The small mouse blinked its eyes a couple times before speaking "Pikachu"_

_"Its name is Pikachu" Profesor Oak states with the yellow mouse present._

_"AAHH, its so cute, it's the best of all" Ash showing that he already loves this pokemon and his future self might regret what he will do._

_"You'll see." The Professor looking up at the ceiling knowing what will happen to the young boy._

_"oh, hi pikachu" hugging the little mouse with affection of having his first pokemon, but pikachu didn't exactly share that feeling with Ash that time._

_"Pika" evident in its eyes that it didn't like what Ash was doing and sparks came out of its cheeks._

_"yyyyeeeeaaarrrrrrgggggeeeeeehhhh" Ash being shocked by a thunder attack and while that professor oak tells him of Pikachu._

_Professor Oak then tells of what is known of Pikachu "It's also known as an electric mouse, it's usually shy, but can sometimes can have and electrifying personality." Not flinching from the thunder happening in the middle of his lab._

_Ash now smoking and all frizzy managed to cough out a few words "I see what you mean" knowing full well of why Professor oak was so hesitant to give him this Pokémon._

_"Shocking isn't it" now closes his eyes and hopes the boy understands why he didn't want to give this Pokémon to trainers._

_"Now take these you poke dex and poke balls" handing a large red device which looks like a small handheld notebook which has a blue light bulb on its left corner, and 6 small versions of a poke ball with a red top and white grey bottom._

_Ash reaching his hands out while to say a few words "Thaank yooouuuuuuuuuu" when he touched the professors hand Pikachu gave another shock shocking the both of them and giving an electrifying jump start for both of them._

_"Yoooouuuurrr wellllccommmeeee, hoo oooh hooo oooh ho ho"_

_They come out to see a crowd cheering for Ash and his mom Delia Ketchum was right in the middle of the front crowd._

_"MOM!" surprised to see her there despite him running out on an unexpected schedule change._

_Delia holding Ash's backpack "Oh, Ash I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I'm, I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy!" crying holding his bag starting to miss him already._

_"Pikachu"_

_Delia then unzipped his bag and handed in items that she packed for him "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself! And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry –"_

_Ash was starting to get embaresed and grabbed the bag along with the items he already had "Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves."_

_Delia now slumming now she can't even take care of her little boy anymore "I understand. Hmmm? Now looking down to see Pikachu next to Ash "That's your Pokémon?" Delia is wondering if it is or not._

_"Pikachu" confirming Delia's question._

_"Yep that's my Pokémon." Telling his mom the answer._

_"Pi." Looks away from Ash to let Ash know that he will not listen to him._

_Ash starting to wonder if this was a good choice but decided to take it "With Pikachu at my side I'll get all the Pokémon in the world."_

_Delia satisfied in her mind but one thing bugged her "I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their poke balls, why doesn't this one?" wondering why Pikachu wasn't in the device that Pokémon are carried in by trainers._

_Ash now noticing what she meant turned to Pikachu with a poke ball. "Oh yeah, right. Pikachu get in the ball now."_

_"Pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu-pi-ka-chu" Pikachu hits the ball back to Ash every time when Ash threw the ball at him and he refuses to go in._

_Delia did not know what was going on but though they were playing "Oh you're playing catch! You're friends already!" thinking that he was in good hands but one more thing concerned her._

_Ash did not know what she was saying but decided to not make her worry "Uh, Sure. Pikachu and I are real pals! Right?" showing that he was good friends with Pikachu._

_Delia then decided to burst the bubble in her head and said it "but, it's a little weird though."_

_Ash wondered what she meant "Weird?" now worried what Pikachu will do and is bracing for what will happen._

_Evident that Pikachu didn't like what it was just called he shocked the entire crowd for being offended._

_Professor Oak hides behind a stone pillar and tells Ash a good lesson for handling electricity which even Ash wondered about. "Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy for you Ash"_

_Despite being zapped he was able to say a few words "Why?" confused apparently._

_Prof Oak tells a simple rule of electricity "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity." Oak now wondering if all the zaps caused his brain to fry._

_Ash now smiling "Greeaaatttt" now knowing he has something from being zapped._

_The Pikachu stops and everyone falls and fried and crisp from the thunder shock._

_Delia despite being shocked and having star in her eyes she said the words that she told Ash to remember "Don't forget to change your underwear, every single day."_

_"Okay" confirming his mom that he got the message._

_"Pikachu" now satisfied for the punishment he gave the offenders Pikachu smiled._

_/Flashback end_

Ash then remembers the time that Pikachu just didn't listen to him and even laughed at him when a Ratata took some of his stuff in an open field and not only that heard the Pokedex calling Ash a stupid traveler. After that he tried to catch a Spearow by himself but that was a bad move big time cause not only did he upset a Spearow, that one Spearow summoned hundreds more of its kind and attacked Pikachu and Ash. Ash tried to save Pikachu and fell in a river which he was pulled up by his first traveling partner Misty, who apparently wanted to catch water Pokémon but got him instead. Seeing a flock of the Spearow coming after him again Ash stole Misty's bike and rode away much to Misty's dismay and in the end he didn't get away, the Spearows caught up with him and attacked him when he was riding Misty's bike and he fell off along with Pikachu who was badly injured, it was raining hard and the ground was all muddy but he was convinced that no matter what he will protect Pikachu and he did and assured Pikachu that he will protect him. After seeing what Ash was going to do Pikachu did what he did best and didn't think he would have done at first but he did. He ran towards the Spearow that were aiming for Ash, jumped to protect him and coincidently a thunder hit's Pikachu which gave Pikachu a big charge for a God like thunder bolt and zap the Spearow away. They both took on major damage and both were shaken up but they still stayed strong and then a strong connection was born between them and when he looked at the rainbow above him he saw a Pokémon fly over it. Despite his pokedex not knowing what Pokémon it was one thing was for sure that Pokémon signaled something for Ash and he feels it deep within that one day he will know what it is.

"Now that I think about it that was when we meet Ho-oh, I remember that rainbow arc that Ho-oh flew over, it was so beautiful and I think that was when it signaled our starting friendship Pikachu" Ash looking toward Pikachu with a smile and petted his head which Pikachu returned with his a sigh of satisfaction and a smile

"CHHHAAAA" smiling from satisfaction of being petted on the head and remembering that rainbow despite him hurting everywhere after the Sparrow attack that rainbow was something that he can't forget and it made his pain less painful and he loved that rainbow which sparked his life, like a certain Pokémon did for him.

Pikachu remember a certain Pokémon he meet on one of his journey with Ash and wonder when he will meet her again. Then Pikachu notices something that brings back memories

"Pikachu, pika-pika Pikachu" Pikachu tugging Ash on his pants leg and pointing at something in the grove of trees.

"What is it buddy?" Ash stares off and saw an empty lot of grass and oddly no tree stood around the lot. Ash wonders what could make Pikachu point at this spot. Then it hits him this is where he met and caught his very first Pokémon.

"I remember now this is where we met Caterpie and I caught him, this brings back good memories."

Remembering memory lane of his Caterpie and when he met Misty who wants him to pay back for her bike this is also where Caterpie evolved and turned to Metapod and then to Butterfree.

"This brings back memories right Pikachu" sighing while looking toward Pikachu.

"Pika" nodding in agreement

Ash scratching his chin and looking off at the scene wondering how his old friend is doing "I wonder how Butterfree is doing now with that pink Butterfree, I wish I can see him again after all this time"

"EEVVEEEEEE"

A scream was heard and Ash and Pikachu look back to see a Fearow with a bunch of Spearow coming toward a Pokémon who was running through forest groves it had brown fur, with a white furry collar around its neck and it had two long pointy ears coming out of its head. It was an Eevee running from the pack of flying Pokémon coming towards it.

Ash saw that Fearow and recognized it to be the same Spearow he tried to catch back in his first day of his journey. Ever since then not many travelers can get out without being attacked and pecked by that group of birds, and that is being proven from that Eevee being attacked.

"Pikachu we gotta help that Eevee, NOW!" Ash was now sprinting toward the Eevee that was being attacked by many pecks from the Spearow.

"PIKAAAA" Pikachu coming in strong with his trainer and running toward the bunch and electricity already sparking ready to fire from his check pouch.

Eevee was running and tried to hide but there was nowhere to hide from the Flying Pokémon and was cornered when she ran into an open field with no place to take cover. The Spearows started to attack and Eevee crouched down covered its eyes bracing for the attack but then just when they were right about to strike Eevee.

"Pikachu, QUICK USE THUNDER BOLT!"

"PIIIKAAAA-CCCHHHUUUU" Ash commanded his friend to attack with thunder bolt and Pikachu released a large discharge of thunder toward the Spearows and shocked them all.

"SSPPEERRROO" they were all shocked and surprised and being weak to electric attacks it was super effective, they retreated to their leader to stay a safe distance from those attacks and turned back to see who attacked them, but to their surprise and the dismay of their leader it was a human male and with a Pikachu who attacked them.

Eevee was shaking and still covered its eyes when it didn't feel the attack coming it opened its eyes to see nothing but a boy who was looking down at him with the concern filled in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked the Eevee and saw that Eevee has taken a lot of damage and was covered in bruises and cuts from all the attacks.

"Eevee" seeing a human help him from terrible fate he felt safe and gave an affirmative nod but flinched a little from all the damage he has been taking. Ash saw this and then was starting to get mad at what that pack just did and then he saw Fearow looking and then screeched and then all the Spearows started to attack at once.

"Pikachu quick use thunderbolt and try to stop as many as you can" Pikachu then discharged a large amount of electricity towards the group of flying Pokémon and stopped some but more came to take their place.

Ash was now worried he didn't bring any other Pokémon with him cause he was in such a rush now he has to protect Eevee from any more attacks but he was wondering if Pikachu can keep up with this.

"CCCHHHUUUU" Pikachu fired another thunderbolt and hits more of them but then even more came in and their leader Fearow was not far behind from the rest of the group.

Ash was now very concerned because Pikachu was strong but even he can get tired from all the attacks he's using. "Just hang in there Pikachu, use everything you got to stop them"

"Pikaaa-chhuuuu" Pikachu releasing another thunder bolt which hits its target but the Spearows that were hit recovered a little but then fell from taking damage from the previous sneak attack. Seeing what happened was proof enough for Ash to know that Pikachu was starting to get exhausted and now starting to wonder what to do.

All the commotion started to stir some Pokémon from their nap and play time and they all wondered what the sound they were hearing was coming from. One Pokémon saw a streak of thunder he will never forget seeing and wondered if it's the same thunder he knew from a small electric mouse, wanting to confirm this, the Pokémon flew toward the thunder hoping for who he thinks this thunder belongs to and preparing for a battle if it comes to worse.

**End of chapter **

**Author notes: Cliff hanger did you enjoy the chapter. Wonder what the mystery Pokémon is well you'll have to find out in the next chapter. This is by far the longest chapter I had ever written.**

**Sorry for the long wait, lots of things to do with school, letters, and clubs. Sorry people but don't worry I will update this story and finish it so you can count on me to make sure it does its best like I said I can't update regularly so it will be random but I hope you still will all support me. Like I said in the begging I have a poll for stories I wish to write alongside with this story so please look in my profile and vote for the story you find interesting to read. See yah next time**


	5. Chapter 5: Frontier Ash's old friend p2

**Author note: I am proud to announce the story I will write alongside this story is my original "Eevee story" and since I also have great ideas for the other ideas I have decided to write alongside them are Aladdin Pokémon style pairing Paul and Dawn, and Mulan (Pokémon world) Pokémon style pairing Lucario and Gardevoir they won't be as updated as quickly like "Ash and the battle frontier" and "Eevee story" but they will be updated. I hope you all continue to support me and my new soon upcoming story project. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Also if you all could DualStarduster needs your help with OC so read his story "Ash true destiny" and send him your OC idea to him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon it belongs to Nintendo**

**Episode 5**

Last time Ash and Pikachu traveled through the Viridian forest and were traveling down memory lane, when all of a sudden they heard a scream of a Pokemon called Eevee who were being attacked by Spearows. The leader of the Spearows was Fearow who has a score to settle with Ash throwing a rock at its head when it was a Spearow. Ash and Pikachu stopped the attack from Spearow to Eevee but are now challenging a whole tribe of them and Pikachu is starting to get exhausted and being the only Pokemon available to fight all hope is on Pikachu to hold out. Will Ash be able to get out of this and save Eevee and his friend? What was flying toward the battle field? Stay on and find out.

"Frontier Ash's old friend Part 2"

Vermilion Forest

It was a peaceful time a few minutes ago in the Viridian forest and now it was a rain of Spearow and thunderbolts across the sky.

"Pikachu just hang in there buddy." Ash was now with an injured Eevee who was a victim of endless peck attacks from the Spearow group flying toward them. Pikachu was zapping Spearows with his thunderbolt but it was clearly showing that he is starting to get exhausted.

Spearows were starting to come closer and Fearow the leader was closing in quickly as well. Pikachu zapped them but the Spearow are not faltering and are now hardly being affected by the thunderbolt.

"Pika" Pikachu can't keep up and faltered and a Spearow came down and was about to strike Pikachu when Ash stepped in and protected Pikachu from the attack. Ash was hit hard by the attack and shook a little but was fine.

"PIKA" seeing his friend protecting him from an attack caused him worries in him.

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm fine" Ash smiled to comfort Pikachu.

Ash can now take attacks easily since he had doses of Pikachu's thunderbolt many times and attacks from other Pokémon during his journeys.

Spearow were still coming down and attacking and were starting to come down and Ash returned to Eevee and picked up the injured pokemon and ran through the forest to hide from the Spearows and Fearow who were still tailing him from behind.

"Just hold on you guys we'll get out of here soon" Ash said to the two pokemon .

"Pika pi" Pikachu was feeling guilty he couldn't help Ash at the moment but he knew he had to conserve his strength to face Fearow if it comes to worse.

"FEAROWW" Fearow commanded the Spearow to attack and all the Spearow used gust attack causing Ash to stumble and lose his balance.

"Spearow" they all came in with Wing attack toward the pokemon but Ash protected them and took the full brunt of the attack and fell to the ground in pain.

"PIKA PI" "EEVEEEEE" both of the Pokemon that ash was carrying were now worried for the safety of the trainer since he took so many attacks at once.

"Don't worry guys I'm still in this" Ash stood up with tears in his vest and under shirt and is feeling pain in his back but ignored it being more concerned about the Pokémon rather than himself. He then continued to run through the forest with the Spearow and Fearow coming in fast.

A fast breeze is coming in over the forest and is starting to accelerate hearing a cry that he knew who it belonged to. He was flying through and is starting to become a blur flying to that cry.

_7 minutes time skip/_

Ash was running through the forest and is taking hits from Spearows attack and the damage is starting to build up on him. Pikachu is releasing thunderbolts at them to keep some at bay from Ash but there were too many, and Pikachu himself is starting to get too tired to manage some decent thunderbolts.

"Don't they ever give up" Ash is starting to get annoyed by the persistence of the flock following them.

"Pika?" "Eevee?" both exhausted Pikachu and injured Eevee are both feeling guilty and are starting to feel concerned for the trainer.

"I'm fine you two, I'm sure that we'll be able to get out of this mess soon." Ash tried to spew some words out of his lungs.

"This is starting to get bad, my legs feels like a Golem is holding on to them, and my lungs feel like an electrode exploded in them. I have to get out of this fast or we all won't last." Ash was thinking in his mind about the condition he is in and what he should do.

Pikachu knows that Ash can run for a long time and fast as well but Ash is running way over his limit right now. Eevee doesn't know the trainer that well but the presence of safety and concern coming from this trainer was assuring to this Pokémon, but this Eevee knows what he has to do.

"Eeevee" Eevee jumped out of Ash's arm and faced the flock of Spearow coming at it.

"Eevee what are you doing it's too dangerous!" Ash was still holding Pikachu but he turned to retrieve the Eevee but to see what Eevee was about to do

"eeeveee" Eevee was standing there bracing for the attacks that came from the Spearow.

"Spearoooow" seeing their last prey stand there they all attacked at once and used aerial ace towards the Eevee.

"Eevee WATCH OUT!" Ash yelled hoping the little Pokémon can get out of it, but little did he know this was what Eevee has been waiting for.

"EEEVEEEE" when the Spearow came close Eevee suddenly started to attack in an endless barrage of attacks and taking them out one by one.

Witnessing this Ash recognized this move to be an attack that Brock uses with his Sudowoodo. "That's a flail attack! That move becomes stronger when a Pokémon takes on more damage" Ash saying in surprise seeing as that was not a normal thing an Eevee can use. "Pikaaa" Pikachu following Ash's surprise since none of them expect something like that to happen.

Eevee defeated nearly the whole group but few got away, after seeing their retreat Eevee's last energy was spent and he collapsed from exhaustion. However, the little Pokémon forgot one_ BIG_ threat.

"FEAARROOOWWW" coming in from the front after the beat down of its group was Fearow and its beak was glowing and the Fearow was spinning.

"DRILL RUN!" Ash was running towards the Eevee to protect the exhausted Pokémon, but he himself was exhausted and he was slow. Seeing this Pikachu took to the battle field once more.

"Pikaaa-CCCHHHUUUU" Pikachu despite it being exhausted unleashed a decent thunderbolt towards the Fearow to stop it from attacking and it delayed the attack and made Fearow stop for a short time enough for Ash to grab Eevee and run back to grab Pikachu.

"FEEARRROOOWW" Furious from the thunderbolt came in fast again and with Drill run once more.

Ash ran with everything he has left, Pikachu was exhausted from all the attacks he has been doing and Eevee was spent of its energy, and he had no other Pokémon with him to help him.

"Sppeearrooww" The remaining Spearow used Gust once again and being so tired Ash fell to the ground and Pikachu and Eevee fell out of his arm and landed a couple feet away.

"Pikachu, Eevve!" Ash seeing them laying all tired and an angry Fearow coming in was not good for them.

"Feaaroooww" Fearow was using Drill run and was going for Pikachu for the thunderbolt he used before.

"PIKACHU" Ash yelled to reach his buddy in time but his body wouldn't move fast enough.

A blur was seen and it was coming in fast it heard the name Pikachu from a voice he will never forget. Now that he confirmed his suspicion he then started to move even faster and soon became a roaring blue flame toward the Fearow.

"Feaaroow" nearing the small yellow rodent with Drill run, Fearow was ready to deal the final blow. Ash layed there helpless seeing his best friend doom coming near, and Eevee seeing his savior's Pokémon in danger tried to stand to help but couldn't move.

"PIIKAACHUUU" Ash yelled with all his might, then a sudden breeze came and then it happened fast.

"FEEAARRROO-" nearing its target to deal the blow, Fearow was hit in its side by a white ball of swirling wind, then a blazing blue comet rammed him in the spot where the white ball landed on him. An explosion came between the comet and Fearow, and Fearow was sent hurling through the air. Eyes blank with no consciousness left Fearow free falling into the forest below him and landed on the ground with spirals in its eyes. Seeing their leader defeated by this comet all the remaining Spearow left the battle ground in fear of this mysterious attacker coming after them next.

Ash saw this and the large blue comet started to fade and replacing it was a large bird with long red, and yellow hair, and a red tail feather with light brown feathers covering its body, and a cream color belly feather, it was Pidgeot.

"What was that?" Ash layed there dumbfounded seeing this Pidgeot appear out of nowhere and saved them, but something about this Pokémon seemed familiar to him.

"Pidgeot" landing right next to Ash, it came up and rubbed its head against Ash's.

Ash felt these feathers before and he feels this Pokémon was close to him before. It then clicked into Ash's mind on who this Pokémon was.

"Pidgeot it's you!" surprised seeing his longtime friend again Ash hurled himself and hugged the large Bird Pokémon.

"Pidgooo" hugging his trainer who he had not seen since the days that Ash left him to protect the local Pidgey and Pidgeotto and left for the Johto region.

They valued their reunion but then Ash remembered his buddies. Ash looked and saw that Pikachu was still conscious but was completely exhausted and had scratches here and there. Eevee was still in there but can't really move on its own. Seeing the two alright really put Ash's mind at ease.

Ash looked at Pidgeot and asked "Hey Pidgeot do you want to travel with me again I'm sure we'll have a great time." Ash smiled and Pidgeot smiled as well since he was waiting for the day when Ash would bring him back to the team.

"PIDDGEEOOOO" spreading his wings and showing it was excited to return to the team again after a long time.

"Well alright then, go pokeball!" Ash threw a pokeball at Pidgeot and returned to his hand it wobbled a few times and then stopped to show it was captured.

"Welcome back to the team old friend." Ash was about to release his old friend out but then he heard a load shout from out of nowhere.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING I HAD MY EYES ON THAT POKEMON FIRST!" the voice sounded like a female and Ash turned around to where the shout came out of and saw a girl who looked to be in her early 20's, standing at around 5'9 foot had blond (anime girl) spiky hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a navy blue engineer cap, blue ladies casual elastic waist plus size leisure style new shorts women short culottesa, a blue v neck blouse, a blue closed toe sneaker, and a sapphire and diamond locket around her neck.

Ash was surprised about the sudden outburst and tried to explain what happened but apparently this girl didn't want to wait for his explanation.

"I'VE SPENT WEEKS TRYING TO CATCH THAT POKEMON AND YOU TOOK IT FROM ME RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE YOU LITTLE JERK!"

Ash was confused on what to do since he never been in this situation before except Misty and even then he had trouble to say something. Ash tried to say something but again this girl beat him to the punch.

"LET'S HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE IF I WIN THEN YOU GIVE ME THAT PIDGEOT I HAVE BEEN CHASING AFTER, AND IF YOU WIN I WON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT YOU CATCHING IT ONE BIT!"

Ash was starting to get overwhelmed but when he heard the word battle his mind cleared up straight away.

"Alright then, I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE!" Ash said pumping his fist in confirmation of this duel. Soon after that he regreted his choice of words to get out of that conversation. Already regretting it he was about to tell her about his choice but it was too late for him as the girl was already pumped up.

The girl smiled "Alright let's get started then." pulling out her pokeball ready to throw it "GET READY TO LOSE" she was about to throw it until interrupted by Ash.

"But not right now though." Said Ash hoping the girl could wait for a little for a break.

The girl obviously annoyed "Why not?"

"I have to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon center they are not looking good right now." Ash said pointing towards his Pikachu and Eevee who were watching the whole thing before their eyes.

The girl saw the two and saw they were injured especially the Eevee. She then understood why the boy can't battle right now.

"Alright then I understand, but this duel starts as soon as your Pokémon are healed alright." The girl said with conviction in her voice that this battle will happen.

Ash smiled and was glad that the girl understood his situation at least "Thank you, do you think you can take me to the nearest Pokémon center then?" hoping that there was one near here for Pikachu and Eevee, and to explain to her about his Pidgeot.

The girl then walked and waved in her general direction "It's this way follow me, the faster we get there the sooner your Pokémon can heal and the sooner we can have a battle for that Pidgeot."

"Thank you" Ash said walking toward Eevee and Pikachu picking them up "Thank you both for holding those Spearows and Fearow off as long as both of you could" Ash said and held them close to him.

"Pikachu" "Eevee" both of them said and snuggled closer to Ash and rested in his arm.

The girl witnessed this and knew that this boy cares very deeply for his Pokémon but was confused about the part of Spearows and Fearow she waved the thought out of her head knowing she will know soon enough.

"Well then let's go." The girl said walking to the same direction she came out from.

Ash walked beside the girl and they both walked their way to the Pokémon center with Pikachu and Eevee sleeping in Ash's arm.

**End of chapter 5**

**Authors note: Hey fellow readers its Knightofstories141912. I bet you're wondering who this girl is and what her name is as well but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I'll be adding in some twist in the far later chapters but enjoy reading them.**

**Thank you all for reading my story I was shocked that all of a sudden that I had reached more than 2000 views in only half a month. I will continue to do my best, please review and I hope you will all continue to support me.**

**I am now accepting OC for this story I have three positions for them 2 Traveling partners, 3 Rivals, and 3 Friends, and coordinators if you want to. Apprentices for Ash will come after he becomes an official Battle Frontier Brain.**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Position (if coordinator tell me the style your Pokémon shows its appeal):**

**Appearance:**

**Pokémon (6 team or less):**

**Moves (not limited to 4 moves):**

**City/Region:**

**Please fill out the form if you want to have your OC in my story. I can't guarantee that everyone's OC will be in this story as a main but they will appear as contestants of tournaments or contest and they will make some appearance in this story. Thank you for reading my story and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Like I said in the beginning help out DualStarduster in his story by sending in your OC ideas to him to write into his story. Here is his OC request info.**

_SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT A/N THAT I USED JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU SHOULDN'T DO TO GRAB____**ATTENTION!**_**  
****First, I need OC's. If you read this far GREAT! But next part**if you don't read this automatically your OC has no chance of going to be a part of the story**. You MUST send it in a PM not a review, and if you aren't picked or your character doesn't go far in the contest, don't think I'm picking over just because of time, or order or anything. I've chosen based on my own. Does your character have a chance? Absolutely, will they be in EVERY contest? Of course not. Many? Maybe.**

**Rivals/ Allies / BOTH  
**Note-**Can be Battles or Contest even both but please if all are both, no, ain't happening.**

**I can have as many characters that are neutral. (Contest only) This means you can put rival or ally, but if your character doesn't make the cut, they just go to random (They aren't guaranteed a good spot in story, but they are at a spot. They MAY move up to Rival or Ally over time as you've chosen them)**

**City and Region?- ALL**ACCEPTED**OC's THAT ARE COORDINATORS ARE IN THE CONTEST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Ex. Veilstone City like Paul from Sinnoh (Veilstone City, Sinnoh)**

**Years after becoming official trainer or coordinator (You may choose to have them be either. Not guaranteed League Rival- Guaranteed Spot in League/ May not be against Ash but be noticed BY Ash)- Ex. 3**

**Pokemon AND Pokemon Moves.  
**Note-**You are NOT limited to 4 moves. You ARE limited to telling me the 6 that are on their team. I am NOT planning on having MULTIPLE Pokemon to keep track of UNTIL I am ready.**

All Other OC's (Pokemon Stylist, Pokemon Breeder, Pokemon Doctor, etc.)**  
****Same as all others, you must include  
Pokemon TEAM (Full 6 team or less)-  
Their Moves (Again NOT limited to 4 moves)-  
Years-  
City/Region-**

REMINDER IF YOU DO NOT SEND A PM IT IS NOT ACCEPTED! A PM IS DIFFERENT FROM A REVIEW AND ARE QUICKER FOR ME TO NOTICE THAN REVIEWS. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OC'S IN REVIEWS IT WILL BE IGNORED! THOSE THAT CAN READ AND LISTEN GET TO BE PART OF THE STORY THOSE THAT DON'T CANNOT BE PART OF IT FOR IT IS UNFAIR.

**Here is his OC Form**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Rival, Allies, or both**

**Coordinator or Pokémon Trainer**

**(Can be others like Pokémon Breeder, Doctor, stylist, or etc)**

**Pokémon (6 Pokémon or less):**

**Pokémon moves (not limited to 4):**

**Years (after their journey began):**

**City/Region:**


	6. Chapter 5-5

Chapter 5.5

**Author note: Hey everybody I won't be able to write for at least 2 week due to projects, tests, executive club meetings, and event planning. Lame excuses I know but I have to assure myself with a future to look forward to, so I will be on Hiatus for the duration of that time. This will be a side story of future characters that have been created and will live on in this story till it's finished. I thank those who brought me these OC and I will bring these characters to life in this story. I hope they met your expectations on how they are portrayed. If you wish to give me suggestions on how to portray them then send me a PM. I also am still taking in OC request look at the form of the previous chapter and send me it and I will add them to the story depending on what they are and what they are best portrayed as, couple of them may make cameo appearance in some chapters, but I will do my best to make them portrayed the best. The girl is my original OC I will also throw in some of my own characters into this time line along with all your OCs so send your OC. I look forward to your reviews and suggestions and OCs to this story. Today also marks the day of my birthday so as a gift from me to all you readers who supported me I made this quick, and short update before I leave for my hiatus. Enjoy this side story of the new characters to be seen in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Pokémon.**

Chapter 5.5(side story)

Kanto region Vermilion city (docks)

Walking down the side of the docks a boy who has dark blue hair that almost looks black, has some lighter shades of blue in his hair that's slightly spiky with glowing amber brown eyes. He's tall wearing a sleeveless shirt under a long sleeved dark blue jacket with white edges, has white pants and boots with a large backpack.

Spectators saw this boy and wondered who he was

"Hey who is that guy? Seen him around here before?" man #1 on the dock pointed at the boy

"No never saw him here before. I don't really want to know though he looks a little dark for me? Man #2 said.

"Yeah I agree, but there's something about him that seems familiar to me?" Man #1 looked at the boy with a face of curiosity.

"your kidding right? I never saw that boy before and if I didn't hear anything about the boy then who does?" Man #2 said.

"Maybe I'm mistaken. Must be my imagination playing tricks on me." Man #1 said waving the thought out of his head.

"Probably, let's get back to town we need to get to our jobs or our boss is going to chew our heads off." Man #2 said to get going.

"Yeah, let's go his yelling will leave my ears ringing for a while." Man #1 said while running.

"But something about his face looks so familiar? I wonder why?" Man #1 though in his head wondering if his memory is playing tricks on him or not.

Running down the dock to the city the man left. While the boy just walked on by and stared at the sea.

"I wonder what I should do now?" He wondered out loud looking toward the ocean with a small baby dinosaur by his side.

"Larv?" a small Pokémon showing a confused face.

"Well I'll find out sooner or later." Picking up the small dinosaur, "Let's go little one, lets try to find us an adventure."

"Larva."

_/Same region, Cerulean city/_

At the Cerulean city gym

"Electivire use giga impact" a boy with spikey brown hair, has red eyes, wearing a blue jacket with blue jeans, and black shoes and on his forehead are black sunglasses.

"Quickly Gyarados use hydro pump" Misty the Cerulean city gym leader is battling this boy and is down to her last pokemon with her opponent using only 2 of his pokemon and none were knocked out.

"Dodge it and spin to increase your power" The boy said to his Electrivire.

"Electi-VIRE" an Electivire dodges the hydro pump, spun in midair and charges a purple comet at a tired Gyarados and hits it full force knocking it out.

"Gyarados No!" Misty said seeing her pokemon fall out of commission.

"Gyarados is unable to battle and the winner of this match is Gemini." The Lily said concluding the match.

Both of them went of their side of the stage and walked to the center.

"Well you beat me I didn't expect to lose so fast, you must have done a lot of training to get that strong." Misty said to Gemini knowing she lost completely.

"Thank you, my pokemon and I have been training for quite some time to get this strong." Gemini said shaking Misty's hand.

"Well as proof of your victory of defeating me, I present the Cascade badge." Misty said handing Gemini him the gym badge.

"Thank you" taking the badge and putted it inside his badge case.

"Also you can have a date with me since you defeated my little sister." Lily said with a smile hoping for the yes.

"I'm sorry I must refuse." Gemini said with a straight face and bluntly refused the offer.

"HUH!" Lily surprised and was sort of taken a back.

"Flat out refused for once. I am so glad that not all men are after you." Misty holding a smirk seeing her sister refused so bluntly.

"Well then if that is all I will be taking my leave then. Electivire return." Pointing his pokeball toward Electivire and returned it to its capsule and then walked out of the gym.

Meanwhile back in the gym

"Well that was rude, refusing a girl's invitation to a date. Oh well there are cuter guys out there in the sea." Lily said walking away after her offer was refused.

"Well I better get to the Pokémon center." Misty said walking to the center to heal her pokemon.

Back with Gemini

"I wonder will I find someone to give me a worthwhile battle? Things have been getting boring these days, wish someone can give me something to look forward to." Gemini said walking out of the forest and heading to Vermilion city to the next gym leader.

**End of chapter**

**Author note: well that's the end of the side story hope you enjoyed it. These are characters that have been submitted to me so if you want to give suggesitons then send me a pm. These are future characters of this story so I hope you enjoy seeing them again. I will go back on the older chapters to make some corrections to the story before my Hiatus. I will be back after the 2 weeks are up so until then enjoy my story. Bye, look forward to my return.**


End file.
